


Bloody

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [96]
Category: Dracula (TV 2013)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Dark, F/F, Human/Vampire Relationship, Post-Canon, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Death has never seemed so fascinating before. She can hear Mina's pulse, steady and sure, from across the parlor-room, and Lucy's grin widens. One day… one day soon. Mina is hers.





	Bloody

**Author's Note:**

> **Further warnings** for a mention of a past suicide attempt.
> 
> I WAS ROBBED OF LESBIAN VAMPIRE KATIE MCGRATH AND I WILL BE FOREVER BITTER. GUHHHH. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the read (and my lesbian vampire goddess) and any thoughts/comments appreciated! :)

 

096\. Bloody

*

Momma taught her it was very naughty to _play with your food_ , so Lucy ends the orphan boy's suffering, draining him until his pulse thins.

He dies in the alleyway a couple moments later, thrown brutally onto the cobblestones, his glassy, dark eyes staring widely up at her. She feels… not _remorse_ , but a touch of curiosity and intrigue.

Death has never seemed so fascinating before.

Lucy has tried to die, to her credit — slashing open her wrists, hours after consuming her own mother. The wounds repair themselves.

Mina discovers her just like this, mouth smudged with blood, her hands and arms, and her beautiful, lily-white nightdress. She weeps, grasping Lucy's hands, begging to help her.

(And how canLucy ever say _no_ to her love?)

"Your molars are unusually large," Mina says enraptured, poking her fingers into Lucy's mouth as the other woman groans, muffling out a protest. "They don't hurt you? You haven't cut yourself?"

Lucy bats her hands away, mocking a frown.

"For the last time, I feel _fine_ ," she insists. "You worry."

"Of course I do," Mina says, tutting and combing Lucy's golden-brown curls out of her bloodshot eyes. "And where on earth did you sneak off to…?"

The entirety of London has been heard of the alarming pattern of killings going on for a week or so, from the elderly to lost, filthy children, and all of them with no homes or families to grieve them.

"I needed some fresh air, dearest Mina," Lucy says, giggling with her teeth and gums flashing exposed. "Do not fret so. It's poor for your health."

Mina offers a tired, slow smile, walking away.

She can hear Mina's pulse, steady and sure, from across the parlor-room, and Lucy's grin widens.

One day… one day soon. Mina is _hers_.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)


End file.
